1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a step structure for a saddle riding type vehicle, and particularly to such a step structure which may be selectively adjusted between different operative positions thereof to accommodate occupants having different sizes and preferences.
2. Background Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-018363, for example, a conventional step structure for a saddle riding type vehicle is known which includes a rear step corresponding to a sports mode and a front step corresponding to a cruising mode, with an objective of enabling an occupant's riding posture to be changed greatly according to the preferences of a driver.
The above-described conventional step structure for a saddle riding type vehicle desirably includes the rear step and the front step. However, each of the steps has only a single footrest portion having a given operative position. It is, therefore, not possible to move the single footrest portion to different operative position or to select footrest positions according to the constitution, the length of legs, or the like of an occupant.